The Best Birthday Ever
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's Cody's 23d Birthday and Sierra gives him the ultimate present. RATED M for SEXUAL CONTENT, AB/DL CONTENT, and LANGUAGE. IT HAS CODY, SIERRA, GWEN, COURTNEY, AND HEATHER! ENJOY!


The Best Birthday Ever

 **Disclaimer: This is Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as Cody's 23rd Birthday is on April 1st and he has an AB/DL Foursome with Sierra, Heather, Gwen and Courtney...he just doesn't know that yet. ENJOY!**

It was April 1st 2017, and Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson just turned 23 years old as he was having the birthday of his life, getting the newest technological stuff, a new 2017 Ferrari, and more.

Cody was having the birthday he always dreamed of...but it was going to be even better, Sierra who was Cody's wife by this time was getting everything ready for tonight because she and Cody were going to make love.

But what Cody didn't know and he will not know until later is that Gwen and Courtney were at their house still because of Cody's birthday celebration, they decided to stick around because Sierra asked them to as Sierra, Gwen, and Courtney were in their bedroom getting everything ready as Cody was anticipating it.

"Man, what a day so far...Sierra and I are gonna do diaper sex for my birthday, I get the newest things in technology, and a 2017 Ferrari, this is has been the best birthday ever." Cody said to himself as he took off his pants to make sure he was diapered up, and he was.

"Yep. I'm all diapered up...I hope Sierra is ready for me to give her all of my Cumsies." Cody said to himself while Sierra, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney got everything ready.

"Everything is ready, now Heather, Gwen and Courtney you can take your places in the bathroom." Sierra said to them.

"Fine by me." Heather said to her.

"Okay." Gwen and Courtney said to Sierra before they went into the bathroom as Sierra grabbed knee-high silk robes in the colors of yellow, maroon, purple, and black for herself, Heather, Courtney, and Gwen as the four were sporting their diapers, stockings of the same colors, heels, and bras of their robes colors well except for Sierra who's bra was light pink.

"I'm gonna get Cody-Bear." Sierra said to them before she left and took off her robe and bra revealing her 36D Sized cannons.

"Coooody." Sierra cooed out as she walked down the stairs and Cody looked at her and he was surprised.

"Wow." Cody said to her.

"How do I look my wittle Birthday Boy, my sexy wittle April Fool?" Sierra asked him.

"You look spectacular." Cody answered him.

"I'm ready." Sierra told him.

"Okay, so am I." Cody replied back as he and Sierra walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"So, you ready Cody-Wody?" Sierra asked him.

"Uh-Huh." Cody answered her.

"You look sexy." Sierra told him.

"Thank you." Cody said to her.

"I hope you are ready." Sierra said to him.

"I am." Cody said to her.

"Well, not yet." Sierra said to him giving him a tease.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked her.

"Well...Cody...it was already special but I thought we could make it even better." Sierra said to him.

"Huh? What do you mean 'We'?" Cody asked her.

"This is what I mean." Sierra said as she turned her head to the left and whistled signaling Gwen, Courtney, and Heather.

"Okay, you three can come in now!" Sierra said as the three girls were now robe-less, bra-less showing off their lucious chests, and sporting their sexy stockings, heels, and diapers to Cody who's jaw immediately dropped like he was Roger Rabbit.

"Hi, Cody!" Gwen, Courtney, and Heather said to him.

"Gwen? Courtney? Heather?" Cody said as he was in shock.

"That's right." The three answered him.

"Wow, this is defnintely the best birthday ever." Cody said as his nose was close to bleeding but it didn't happen.

"So let's get started." Cody said to them as Sierra grabbed the frontal of his diaper and grabbed his hard-on as it was 11-inches.

"Oooooh...Paci so big." Sierra said to him.

"You know what that means?" Gwen asked him.

"It means that you are going to be a vewy hawd baby boy." Courtney said to him.

"It also means you are going to be wocking vewy hawd for us swutty baby girls." Heather said to him as well.

"All on my birthday, this is unbelievable!" Cody said as Sierra began to lick and kiss the head of his hard paci before she began to suck on it like it was baba.

"MMMMMM..." Sierra moaned softly.

"Ohhhhh..." Cody moaned out in delight.

"Why don't you three girls begin pleasuring yourselves, getting yourselves so horny before it's your turn." Cody told the rest of the girls.

"Okies." Heather, Gwen, and Courtney said as they began to rub each other's diapered areas.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Gwen said to her.

"Agweed!" HEather and Courtney said as they kept rubbing each other off as Sierra was now deep-throating and eep-drooling all over his schlong.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sierra muffled and moaned loudly as Cody was about to climax but she stopped.

"Awww, Sierra...why did you stop?" Cody asked her.

"Because you can use some double pleasure to begin." Sierra said as she pointed to Gwen and motioned her own finger for Gwen to come over as she, and Sierra began to give Cody double pleasure, how you ask?

By giving him a double BJ and Cody was about to climax for real this time.

"Ohhh, OHHHHHH...! OH GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Cody shouted out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed out as he came all over Sierra and Gwen's faces and even inside of their mouths as they swallowed it.

"Mmmmmm, that was yummy, and not bad for a birthday boy who looks cute wearing diapers." Gwen said to Cody.

"Yummy Cumsies as always." Sierra said to her as Courtney and Heather came over to Cody to revive his hard-on.

"Our turn!" Courtney said as she and Heather gave each other a sexy tongue kiss before Gwen came back in and tongue kissed Courtney as Sierra placed his chest in front of his face thus forcing Cody to be breastfed by her as Heather, Gwen, and Courtney played and worked with his hard-on until it was hard again.

"Heather, Courtney, do you want my baba?" Cody asked them.

"Sure." They answered him as they began licking and sucking on it from both sides as Cody began licking Sierra's area and she began to finger Gwen's diapered area as all four girls diapered areas were already wet.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Heather and Courtney muffled as they loved his long and hard paci and they each deepthroated and deepdrooled on it before Cody came inside of their mouths.

"Mmmmmm...tasty." Courtney and Heather said as they smiled at him.

"Thankies girls, now what's next my lovely diaper sluts?" Cody asked them.

"Please fuck the hell out of us, sexy baby sluts." The four girls answered him.

"One thing, though..." Cody said to them.

"Sure, anything you want." Sierra said to him.

"Have fun." Cody said to them.

"Cody." The girls said as they spread their legs showing off their wet diapered crotches.

"Wow...you diaper sluts look so sexy, it's Sierra's turn." Cody said as he began pounding away on her wet pink area as it was wonderful and they were in the doggy style.

"OHHHH! HOW DOES THIS FEEL CODY-WODY?!" Sierra shouted in pleasure.

"SATISFYING...! SO FAR...! SIERRA...!" Cody shouted before he kept pounding away as he tongued kissed Gwen, Courtney, and Heather before they began using a triple-dildo.

"Ohhhhhh...!" The other three girls moaned out.

"THIS IS SO HAWT!" Sierra screamed out as Cody kept pounding her until he was about to climax as the rest of the girls were about to climax as well.

"CODY! WE'RE ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPERS JUST FOR YOU MASTER!" Gwen, Courtney, and Heather shouted in euphoric pleasure.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Cody screamed out.

"ME TOO CODY-KINS! CUMSIES INSIDE OF MY DIAPERED PUSSY!" Sierra screamed out as well.

"COOOOOOOODYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sierra screamed out as he came inside of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen, Courtney, and Heather screamed after pleasureing themselves from the sex toy as the five people started to pant for a second before Cody picked his next person.

"That was awesome, but the fun has just begun...Heather, you are up next." Cody said as Gwen came up to him.

"Okies Cody." Heather said as Cody placed his still hard-on inside of her pink area and began pounding her in the reverse cowgirl.

"AHHHHHH!" Heather moaned out as Gwen and Courtney began scissoring each other softly whule Sierra began to suck on Heather's right nipple thus being breastfed by her for a bit.

"Mmmm..." Sierra muffled.

"Keep going you two!" Gwen said with happiness and delight.

"Yah! We wanna go next!" Courtney said as well.

"Relax ladies, you'll get your turn." Cody said to them.

"Cody, less talking...more fucking me in my sexy diaper!" Heather demanded out of Cody.

"Yes ma'am." Cody said as he kept on pounding her.

"HAWDER! PUT YOUR STUMP IN MY DIAPER HAWDER! I WUV YOUR WHITE MEAT!" Heather screamed out as it was about to happen again.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Cody screamed out.

"OHHH! CUMSIES IN ME CODY! OH GOD YEAH!" Heather shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody and Heather screamed out as it happened.

"That was so fuckin' good." Heather said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Courtney you are up." Cody said to her.

"Bring it on diaper dweeb." Courtney said to him playfully calling him a dweeb which she was joking.

"Sorry, I'm only kidding about the dweeb part but give me pleasure that you gave Sierra and Heather." Courtney said to him as she pinned him on the bed but Cody pinned her back before he began pounding her in the doggy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! YEEEEES! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! IN MY DIAPERED ASS!" Courtney screamed out as Gwen and Heather began sucking on her breast nipples as they were on fours also before Sierra began fingering Heather and Gwen's diapered areas.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Heather and Gwen muffled out in delight.

"You girls really know how to please a guy like myself even on his birthday like mine." Cody said to them as Gwen, and Heather stopped licking Courtney's nipples while Sierra kept fingering them.

"Thankies Cody." The four girls said to him.

"We aim to please." Sierra said to him as well.

"OH GOD! I FEEL YOU CUMSIES INSIDE OF ME!" Courtney screamed out to Cody.

"Good, because...HERE I CUMSIES!" Cody screamed out as it happened.

"The last diaper slut...Gwen, who I flirted with and was rejected by a lot in Total Drama Island." Cody said in between pants before they started as they started doing it in the cowgirl position.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! OH CODY!" Gwen shouted out as Cody kept pounding her into oblivion.

"Girls, why don't you pleasure my groin." Cody said to Heather, Sierra, and Courtney.

"Okies." The three girls said as they licked, and kissed all over his hard on.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Gwen shouted at Cody.

"SAME!" Cody said as he came inside of her before he spread his legs allowing access.

"Girls, wick my hawd paci before I Spwooge." Cody said to them as they collectively sucked his long and hard baba. The group effort and the atmospheric stimulation was incredible as the finale of all finales was about to happen.

"So girls, where do you girls want the Cumsies? Face? Mouth? All over the boobs? or all three?" Cody asked them.

"All thwee." The girls answered him before Cody's epic climactic conclusion was about to happen as now the four were now stroking his rocket and licking his balls.

"Oh… Oh… Oh, shit!" Cody moaned as the resistance he managed to cling to, finally crumbled. These ladies were not to be denied as they positioned themselves for Cody's imminent explosion.

"Oh… Diaper Sluts... here… it… comes! GONNA CUMSIES!" Cody whimpered and screamed as he grimaced with ecstasy. His baba finally erupted with streamers of his warm milky flying into the air as four pairs of hands coaxed the climax.

"AGH! UGH! AHHHHHHHH!" Cody groaned with each pleasurable squirt, his balls knotting up and his gut tightening in response to a welcomed and overdue climax.

The girls gathered round as Cody ejaculated, watching his semen splatter everywhere. Four tongues were sticking out trying to catch a few drops of cum as though it was new fallen snow from a winter sky.

Cody delivered really well, a copious display that did not disappoint. In moments, the flood dried up and the fivesome collapsed onto the bed tired, but really, really happy.

"That was the best birthday present ever." Cody said to the girls.

"Thankies Cody." Sierra, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney said to them.

"No problem ladies." Cody said to them as Gwen, Courtney, and Heather got their diapers changed and redressed back into their normal clothes.

"Gwen and I need to go home, we're sleepy." Courtney said to him and Sierra.

"Bye!" Sierra and Cody said to Courtney and Gwen.

"I need to get back, alejandro is starting to get concerned, I'll tell him that the party ran long, anyway...you were good...but not good as Alejandro, no offense." Heather said to Cody.

"It's cool." Cody said to Heather.

"Bye!" Heather said as she left.

"What did you think of tht present Cody-Wody?" Sierra asked him.

"That was incredible, the best ever...and it was the best orgy ever." Cody answered her.

"Thankies." Sierra said as she kissed him.

"We should changey." Sierra and Cody said to each other before they did so and got dressed in their sleeping shirts.

"That's better, now we need to get sleep, I'm exhuasted." Cody said to her.

"Me too." Sierra said to him as they kissed and got their usual pacifiers and stuffed animals before they got under the blankets.

"Nighty-night Sierra." Cody said to her before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Nighty-night Cody-bear." Sierra said to him and kissed him back.

"Sierra, it was the best birthday ever." Cody said to her.

"Yay!" Sierra cheered out before they kissed once more and they fell asleep.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
